2019 Forge Bowl Event
Introduction The is a special event that will run in 2019. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # This indicates your League. The more active you are, the better League you will get and the juicier prizes will be yours. # Here the Daily Special is displayed. It changes every day. # This is the Football Counter which indicates the total number of Footballs (Event Currency) that you possess. # These are the Players. Each Player needs to be paid with Footballs. Once you select a Player, he will reward you with a random reward from his pool of available prizes. They are of three tiers, Gold, Silver and Bronze. # This is the Touchdown Reward. It indicates the prize you will get upon reaching Touchdown, and also provides a prelude about the upcoming prizes. Players Players are the key method of progressing and scoring goals, so that the ball may advance further and goals might be scored. The thing to wonder upon is that how far does each player pass the ball? This is shown below. Each type of player passes the ball over a certain distance: *Lazy player: 4 yards *Bronze player: 5 yards *Silver player: 6 yards *Gold player: 7 yards (The full distance of the field (from the 20th marker to the finish line) is 80 yards.) As can be seen above, the Gold Players pass the ball the furthest, while the Lazy Player is the worst in this matter. However, simply on the basis of how far a player throws the ball we cannot completely formulate how efficient he is. Thus, the cost ratio added to the Players table, provides a clearer picture of how efficient each player is. The cost ratio shows the amount of footballs needed for a distance of 1 yard. Leagues There are 5 leagues in this event, namely (in ascending order): * Rookie League * Amateur League * Bronze League * Silver League * Gold League The thing to be kept in mind is that the League system is not like the Top Gamester or Casanova (in Carnival events), or something like that, which offer rewards to the best player of the neighbourhood. There are 2 main differences: # In Leagues, you are not competing with your neighbourhood, you are competing with the entire World, and the scale of competition is huge here. # Also, prizes are not awarded at the end of each week (like other events). Instead, you have the entire event to make it to the Gold League! Use the days of the event to the fullest potential to reach the top, and prizes are awarded at the end of the event. The prizes can be found below, in the Prize Systems section. The yards required to make it into a League (or get relegated from one) differ according to the status of the World. A few of points to be kept in mind. One, you cannot be in more than one League at any particular time. Second, inactivity can even relegate you, that means push you to lower leagues. And third, Leagues reward activity, i.e. more number of goals, so make sure to play this event and score as many goals as you can. Sweet rewards are waiting for you! Getting Footballs The player starts the event with 200 Footballs and can win more through three ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily autocompleted quests (they give per 120 Footballs as a reward) and third, by buying them with diamonds. Quests Main Quests These quests are the first to be presented and can be completed immediately or whenever you want. Quest 1: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 2: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 3: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 2 decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 4: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Pay some supplies" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 5: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Donate some goods to the Guild treasury" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 6: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Motivate or polish 25 buildings of other players" and "Finish shortest production option 20 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 7: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Donate some goods to the Guild treasury" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 8: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat a very small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 9: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Spend 500 Tavern Silver OR Buy 10 Forg Points" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 10: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 goods building from your age OR Gather some goods" and "Finish a 1-hour production 8 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 11: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 12: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat a small army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" and "Finish a 4-hour production 20 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 13: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or Polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 14: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 15: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Win 6 battles OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" and "Finish a 1-hour production 15 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 16: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Recruite 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 17: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 18: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Activate 1 boost in the Friends Tavern OR Win 3 battles without losing" and "Finish a 4-hour production 12 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 19: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gain control over a province OR Solve 12 encounters in the Guild Expeditions " Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 20: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Finish 12 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" and "Motivate or Polish 30 buildings of other players" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 21: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 22: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather some goods OR Donate goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 23: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 24: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Collect 750 Tavern Silver OR Recruit 3 units from your age" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 25: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Win 3 battles without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 26: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gain some happiness" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 27: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 28: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Spend 300 Tavern Silver OR Defeat a very small army" and "Finish a 1-hour production 12 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 29: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 production building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 30: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 120 Footballs and Portrait of The Reporter Daily Quests These quests are presented every day after completion of the Main Questline. Since it will take at least a few days for you to complete the Main Questline, the first few quests will stack. Quest 31: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Friends Tavern OR Win 3 battles without losing" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 32: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Complete 6 encounters by fighting OR Acquire 4 sectors without fighting" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 33: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather 100 goods OR Donate 120 goods to the guild treasury" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 34: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat a medium sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" and "Finish each production option once" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 35: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Win 3 battles without losing OR Collect 1200 Tavern Silver" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 36: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Defeat some units OR Solve a complex negotiation" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 37: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 5 decorations" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 38: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Complete the first difficulty level in the Guild Expeditions OR Defeat a large army" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 39: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Motivate or polish 35 buildings" and "Finish 8-hour productions 5 times" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 40: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend some Forge points" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 41: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 42: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 43: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 44: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 45: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 46: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 47: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 48: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 49: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Quest 50: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: 120 Footballs Prize Systems Players Each player has to be paid with Footballs. Then, he will give you a random reward based on what he offers. Gold Players Silver Players Bronze Players Lazy Players Daily Specials Note: This is the Daily Special List of BETA. It will differ for LIVE. Daily Special Prizes can be won in all the coolers. Coolers are rewarded after you choose a player in the Forge Bowl Event window. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. Touchdown Rewards Soon to be added New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2019 Forge Bowl Event